The present invention pertains to a portable, battery-operated and hand held light apparatus.
After live concerts or performances, it often has been customary for the audience to signal its appreciation, and to ask for an encore, by displaying lights visible from the stage. This has been done by members in the audience using matches or cigarette lighters, and holding the burning matches or lighters above their heads. More recently, audiences have used devices relying upon chemical reactions to generate light. There are distinct disadvantages in using matches or lighters to so indicate one""s satisfaction with the performance, such disadvantages stemming from the possibility of being burned or burning others with the open flame. The relatively recent use of chemical lighting means also has disadvantages. Typically, light generated by such devices has a duration of only a few hours. Further, such devices are not reusable. Also, there are possibilities of harm to the environment and to human health from the chemicals present in such devices.
The present invention relates to a light apparatus that overcomes the disadvantages present in the prior art. The light apparatus according to the present invention relies upon electric power. In a preferred embodiment, such is provided by batteries, and the apparatus is operated to energize a lamp by way of a finger switch. Preferably, the apparatus is configured to rest comfortably within an user""s hand so that the user can turn on the lamp to signal the user""s appreciation during or after a performance.
The light apparatus has a flashing mode in addition to a continuous lighting mode. The flashing mode and the continuous lighting mode are chosen by the finger switch. The apparatus can be made to serve in the way of a conventional flashlight, which also provides the device with a safety function in that the device can be used to signal others that the user has an emergency.
To provide additional brightness, a noble gas electric lamp such as a neon lamp is provided. Along with this lamp, the apparatus includes an electric circuit suitable for operation of such a lamp. The circuit includes a transformer section for operating the lamp, and a portion for controlling flashing operation as well as continuous on operation.
In overview, a hand held light apparatus in accordance with the present invention comprises: a body having a handle portion, a central portion, and a cap portion; a lamp mounted within the cap portion; power supply means for providing electrical energy to the lamp; and electric circuit means for connecting the power supply to the lamp for energizing the lamp, the circuit means including an intermittent circuit for intermittently electrifying the lamp to operate the lamp in a flashing mode.
A lamp activation circuit includes an LC oscillation conversion circuit which generates high voltage to actuate the lamp in an continuous lighting mode. The circuit also includes a RC harmonic oscillation circuit for controlling LC oscillation to provide the lamp with intermittent oscillation current for operating the lamp in the flashing mode. A switch provides for selection between either of the flashing or continuous lighting modes and an OFF state.
The preferred lamp is a neon lamp. The power supply for the apparatus can be batteries housed in the handle portion. Further, the cap portion could be detachable to be interchangeable with like cap portions of different colors and/or shapes.